Waking Up Bella
by LyllithWho
Summary: When I wake up one morning to find that I've become Bella Swan, I take full advantage of the situation and go all out! First things first, me and Alice go shopping. Where will things go from there? Rated for later chapters.


**I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters! I just own me!**

It was cold when I woke up, and maybe that's why I woke up so early. At least, I thinks it's early… I turn my head, opening my tired eyes and try to locate my small alarm clock. I didn't see it, so I sat up. I bring my arms up to rub my eyes, and I feel weird. I yawn, but my voice doesn't sound like me…

Perhaps I'm getting sick…

I open my eyes and look around, and I hold in a small scream.

This isn't my room! I franticly look around, trying to find where I am. I turn my head in all directions and then stop quickly. I bring my hand up to touch my hair, only it isn't my short, bobbed hair anymore; It's long, dark and wavy, not short, purple and straight. And my hands…Instead of having black nails and phone numbers in sharpie all over them, they are just pale and plane. I touch my face, and it doesn't feel like mine.

What the—

"Bells?" I hear a man's voice call from somewhere in this house. I jump and look towards the door, I slowly stand up, get out of the bed and walk to the door. As I walk, I look at the clothes I'm wearing; a pair of old sweats and a loose shirt. Where did my Evanescence PJs go? I crack the door open and look outside; it's just a hallway.

"Bells?" The man calls again, I hear footsteps climbing stairs. I open the door and look outside. A man is standing there in a police uniform. "I'm sorry if I woke you up, but I'm leaving early today, 'kay?"

He talks kindly, like a dad would. I nod, not knowing what else to do.

"Okay, see ya later, Bells?" He smiles, his mustache moving slightly with his lips, and walks back down the stairs. I'm frozen. Why does he look familiar?

I hear a door shut, and then the sound of a car as it drives away. I step out of the bedroom and I see a bathroom across from me. I walk into it, and scream as I look in the mirror.

I'm not me! Where did Lyllith Coraline Fon go!?

I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm—

—Bell Swan, from that vampire movie! Holly CRAP!?

I touch, um, _my_ face and then stop screaming. I smile all of a sudden, and I laugh.

"This is so cool!" I laugh harder and run back into her—my bedroom. I spot a cell phone and a bedside table and flip it open. I go through the contacts and scream as I see the names:

_Edward_

_Alice_

_Carlisle_

_Esme_

_Charlie_

_Mom_

_Rosalie_

_Emmett_

_Jasper_

_Jessica_

_Angela_

_Mike_

_Eric_

"Wow!" I laugh and glace over at my bed and see a note. I frown and pick it up, reading the words written in beautiful script:

_I left early, but I'll be back soon._

_I love you_

"Holy shit," I scream as I do a little dance. Not only am I for some reason Bella Swan, but Edward isn't around! And that means…

I hit CALL on Alice's name on my cell phone, she picks up quickly.

"Bella? You're up early…" A high voice says on the other line, I laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Alice," I say, geeking out slightly. "Get over here as soon as you can, and bring the Porsche."

"Why?" She asks me, but I can hear a car starting in the background.

"We're going shopping!" I laugh, jumping up and down.

I hear her scream of glee and then she says, "Really?"

"Yes, and you can spend all the money you want on me! I wont complain!" I giggle. "Who needs school? Let's see," I think it over. "Alice, where the best place in the WORLD to go shopping?"

She giggles, but the sound isn't coming from the phone. I turn around and she's behind me, holding an outfit in her hands out to me.

"Let's try them all!" She smiles widely and tosses the outfit on to MY bed.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," I say as I run up and hug her.

"Why the sudden urge to go shopping, Bella?" She asks, helping my put on the outfit.

"Oh," I say, sounding care-free. "I just thought that, with Edward gone, you and me could have some serious girl time."

"Yes!" Alice screams, clapping her hands together. "Finally, you've seen the light! The fashionable, money-spending light!"

I clap with her and jump up and down a few times, "Give me and complete makeover and let's see how long it takes us to get to the airport!"

**I know it's short, but thought it was sweet! I can't wait to go shopping with Alice!!!! EEEE!!!**

**~Lyllith.**


End file.
